


Clown Feet

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Big Cock, Big Feet, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Humanstuck, M/M, Size Kink, foot job, foot worship, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: Gamzee comes home from a long day of street performing to have his boyfriend worship his feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't written a foot fetish story before now.

It felt to Gamzee like he'd walked every street in this big old city. He'd been juggling for money on every street corner and every time he saw pigs coming he'd go to another street corner. When he'd raked in enough cash for the day, he picked up a few things at the grocery store. A few things turned out to be a lot. He carried the two grocery bags, a backpack, and the juggling pin case up the four elevatorless floors to the apartment. When he got to the door, he put everything down to get out his keys. However, he didn't need to fumble with his keys since his boyfriend Equius soon answered the door.

“Sir,” said Equius, “Welcome home.”

When Equius first asked if he could call Gamzee “sir”, Gamzee found it odd and uncomfortable. Now, it was just another petname.

“Glad to be home, Equbro.” He pecked his boyfriend on the lips. “Now help me get these groceries all up and put in them places.”

Equius took the groceries into the kitchenette and started to rapidly sort them into place faster than Gamzee could have. When Equius was done, he walked around the counter to see Gamzee sitting in the big purple loveseat. From Gamzee's collapsed posture, Equius was afraid Gamzee was too tired, but then Equius noticed that Gamzee hadn't taken off his shoes on his own. This was a sign that Gamzee was ready for play. Equius went over and kneeled in front of Gamzee. He took off his shades and looked up at his master. Gamzee's eyes met his.

“May I take off Sir's shoes?” Equius asked.

“Sure, Equbro.”

Equius broke his stare. His eyes traveled from his boyfriend's seemingly innocent face, down his stretched out body, to the very end. Before him was a pair of black vinyl high-top shoes with exquisitely-tied purple laces. At a 16 ½ Men's, the biggest size one could get in North America before one had to go custom, the shoes were very formidable. Yet they were also stylish despite their unusual size. They were a little spoiled from city wear, but not too much since they were scrubbed every day by Equius. He knew these shoes very well. He had bought this pair for Gamzee, along with all his other shoes. Before that, Gamzee used to wear Crocs all the time. The various shoes were as much a gift to Equius as they were to Gamzee. Equius' dick was hardening just by looking at this pair.

Equius carefully untied the shoes he had so expertly tied that morning. Before Equius came along, Gamzee hadn't dealt with laces, until he found someone who could deal with laces for him. Soon, the laces were unstrung. Equius pulled on the left tongue to loosen it, then pulled down the heel. The left shoe came off with a squeak. He placed the left shoe down, taken note to clean it later, and took off the right shoe. That too came off with a squeak. Revealed before him were the feet that fit these plus-size shoes.

Equius remembered years ago in college when Gamzee had took off his inferior shoes during class. Equius hadn't been able to look away from the biggest pair of feet he'd ever seen in his life. Other people were disgusted but not him. He couldn't stop staring. After class, Equius caught up with Gamzee and suggested they go to a plus-size shoe store. It wasn't the most romantic first date but it worked. Eventually, Equius got to worship those feet, though it took some time for him to be brave enough to ask.

Gamzee's feet were swaddled in white calf-length athletic socks. The socks had soaked up the sweat of the day and were ripe for the picking. He slowly peeled them, one by one, inch by inch. Eventually, all thirteen and a half inches of feet were in view. He put the socks up to his nose and took a big whiff. The musky cheesy smell went straight from his nose to his dick. Sometimes, when Gamzee was away, Equius would take a pair of socks from the hamper and put them at his nose while he stroked himself. Sometimes it was literally hard doing the laundry with the temptation of Gamzee's socks. For now, Equius had to put aside the socks for the real thing.

Gamzee's feet were not just big. Their width was mathematically perfect for their length. His toes were an even scale of length. Both right and left foot looked identical. Equius had measured everything and found none of the dimensions to be wanting. However, when Equius first saw Gamzee's naked feet, he found them in bad need of a pedicure. Now, Gamzee had the most well-cared-for feet of any street performer in the city, thanks to Equius.

First thing was first. Equius had to ask, “May I worship Sir's feet?”

Gamzee answered, “Sure.”

Equius took the left foot into his hands. Even Equius' big hands, fitting a man his height, were small against these feet. He started his worship by placing many little kisses all along the rim of Gamzee's left foot. Equius' nose was tickled by the smell. He lifted the left foot up, noting the change in skin color in the sole. Kisses were planted from the ball of the foot up to the wriggling toes. Finally, Equius put the big toe in his mouth and sucked it like a candy. It did taste very tart.

Gamzee had been quiet but now he moaned softly. Before Equius started his worship regiment, Gamzee didn't know he could get any pleasure out of the unwieldy appendages. Gamzee had let Equius play with his feet because it was important to Equius. After many sessions, Gamzee found getting his feet sucked was almost as good as getting his dick sucked. Gamzee's dick was starting to hard in his roomy pants.

On his end, Equius was half-hard and he hadn't touched himself yet. He was waiting until his Sir would touch him. Instead of taking care of himself, Equius took care of the right foot. He sucked on the right toe. Gamzee's left foot was more sensitive but it wouldn't do to ignore the right. When he had his fill of that, he put both big toes in his mouth together. His eyes looked up at his boyfriend's and the boyfriend groaned appreciatively.

Equius popped the toes out of his mouth. He covered the rest of the feet with saliva by licking them clean. He got sweat and lint in his mouth but he didn't care. The taste was worth it. Yet saliva wasn't a worthy soap for Sir.

“Excuse me,” Equius said, “Let me get your bath.”

He awkwardly stood up after kneeling for so long. He hobbled over to the bathroom and got out the foot bath, soap, a rubber mat, a washcloth, and a towel. He went back briefly to place the mat under Gamzee's feet. Then he went to fill the bath in the kitchen sink with warm soapy water. The faucet was powerful but the bath still took some time to fill. Equius' erection faltered a bit but still held. When the bath was full, he carried it over to Gamzee. Gamzee had hiked up his pants, revealing his heavily furred legs. Gamzee put his feet into the bath. The water sloshed over a bit as the large appendage displaced but there was a mat.

If this were a Sunday, Gamzee would have soaked his feet for fifteen minutes, but on weeknights Equius worked quicker. He took the washcloth and started scrubbing Gamzee's feet. His touch was firm but not harsh. He got every little crevice between the toes. It was a shame to clean away that unique aroma but the familiar lavender-peppermint soap also went straight his growing dick. The dirty was washed away, leaving clean feet.

“It is clean, sir,” Equius said.

“Dry them feet then.”

Gamzee lifted his feet, sloshing more water. Equius put the soiled bath and the washcloth to the side. With the soft lavender hand towel, he dried the foot as carefully as he had washed it. The fabric felt nice on Gamzee's feet.

When Gamzee's feet were soft and dry, Equius put the towel aside. He took his strong hands and started kneading the soles. He switched off feet occasionally. Gamzee groaned in pleasure. He'd been looking forward to this massage all day. He melted into the pleasure.

Gamzee's dick was rock hard at this point and he could see Equius was spotting a significant tent. Gamzee decided they both needed to take care of that. Though Equius preferred it when Gamzee came first and he came second or not at all, Gamzee liked it when they came together. Luckily, Gamzee knew how to do this.

“Excuse me a moment,” he said, “Gotta whip out the lil me.”

Equius let go of the beloved feet. Gamzee pulled his elastic pants down until his erection popped out. It was only three inches shorter than his feet, though definitely not as thick. Though Equius wasn't as obsessed with Gamzee's dick as he was his feet, he did find it beautiful.

“Do you want me to worship that?” he asked.

Gamzee knew Equius' oral game was strong. His boyfriend could swallow him to the hilt with no complaint. Yet that would be for another night.

“Nah, I want you to show me yours.”

Equius stopped staring at Gamzee's dick and focused on getting his own out. He unzipped his shorts, pulled down his briefs, and let his own steel erection pop out. It wasn't a monster like Gamzee's, but it still was above-average.

Gamzee stretched out his feet until they were against Equius' pelvis. He squeezed his feet around that dick and started to pull. This wasn't the first time Gamzee had given a foot job. The foreskin made it easier. Equius enjoyed the sensation but he really loved the visual. The contrast of size and color between Gamzee's feet and his own dick was fascinating.

Meanwhile, Gamzee stroked himself in time with his feet. His hands were slow but steady. He felt himself get closer with each stroke and he could judge the throbbing dick between his feet was close to bursting.

He grunted, “You can motherfuckin' come for me, bro.”

“Really, sir?” Equius groaned back.

“I abso-fuckin'-lutely want you to come over my feet.”

Equius gasped. He took his left hand and started rubbing the exposed head as Gamzee worked on the shaft. He used the right hand to lean back. The pressure from the long day of waiting for his boyfriend while trying to focus on engineering problems was building up. He'd not touched himself all day, though the temptation was enormous.

Finally, the orgasm they both wanted came. Equius shot a powerful jet that struck Gamzee's ankles. After that came thick dribbles down Gamzee's feet. Even with daily orgasms flushing out his system, Equius was a heavy comer. The white contrasted with the dark skin of Gamzee's feet.

On seeing Equius' beautiful orgasm, Gamzee sped up his own masturbation. As Equius' dick cooled down and softened between Gamzee's feet, Gamzee's dick heated up. After just twenty seconds, Gamzee's orgasm followed. His shirt got splatter a bit but he didn't care at the end of the day. He took his feet off of Equius' now flaccid penis.

“Thank you for that miracle,” Gamzee breathed.

“But I got your feet dirty.”

“Just wipe them off.”

Equius wiped off the semen splatter feet. Then he wiped his own dick before putting it away. Gamzee put away his dick wet.

“Get yourself on up here on my lap,” Gamzee said, “I want some sloppy makeouts.”

Equius obeyed his boyfriend. The loveseat was big enough for both of them. Equius was almost six feet but his boyfriend was five inches taller. Their heads reached. Equius put his arms around Gamzee's neck. Gamzee kissed his boyfriend deeply, not caring that his feet had been in that mouth.

Equius never thought he would love cuddling so much. He'd been self-conscious of how much sweat he put out during arousal. Yet Gamzee didn't care so Equius didn't.

Equius was always grateful that the owner of the perfect feet he'd seen that one September afternoon had turned out to be the sweetest man in the world. Gamzee could have turned out to be an arrogant jerk like, well, like Equius used to be. Gamzee was good for him. Their conservative families may not have approved and they didn't have as the riches they could have had if they'd stayed in the closet, but they had each other.

They took a break in kissing.

“That was a motherfuckin' miracle,” Gamzee said, “But it's time I make us up some dinner.”

“I can make dinner, Sir.”

“Nah, I want to do it. You've done enough.”

Equius reluctantly got off Gamzee's lap and Gamzee got off the loveseat. Both their movements were unsteady. Gamzee took the foot bath to the kitchenette while Equius sat down on the loveseat. As Gamzee cleaned the foot bath, he called over to Equius.

“Remind me to pound your ass into the mattress after dinner!”

“Yes Sir!”

It was a lovely end to the day.


End file.
